


Sex and Drums and Rock'N'Roll

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will do anything for <strike>love</strike> Sam. Except that. No, really. He won't. But there are plenty of other things he <i>will</i> do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Drums and Rock'N'Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_vday/profile)[**spn_vday**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_vday/) prompt _Similar to the above, classic rock ballads in the Impala. Steamy make out in the backseat. And then butt fucking. (Extra points for working in a hand print like in Titanic! Ha.)_. Hope I did the prompt justice. Beta-ed by my hetero-life mate, [](http://l0stdrag0n.livejournal.com/profile)[**l0stdrag0n**](http://l0stdrag0n.livejournal.com/) and my beta queen, [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/). Much love babies. Inspired partly by [](http://mkitty3.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mkitty3.livejournal.com/)**mkitty3**'s awesome Sam/Dean vid to Meat Loaf's song '(I'd Do Anything For Love) But I Won't Do That.' Title taken from the same.

"Dude. You can't be serious," Sam muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the window.

Dean tore his gaze from the road in front of them to glance over. "About what?"

Sam gestured towards the dashboard and radio. "Meat Loaf? Come on... I mean, I know you have questionable taste in music but... _Meat Loaf_? And not even off his 'Bat Out Of Hell' either."

Dean pursed his lips in annoyance. "This is an awesome song, Sam. They just don't make 'em like they used to. I mean, I know you can't appreciate good music if it bites you _in the ass_ so..."

Sam snorted out a laugh. "Whatever. This song makes no sense anyway. 'I'll do anything for love, but I won't do that'? Do what exactly?"

Dean sighed, the put upon sigh of the older and wiser brother having to explain to his younger and obviously ignorant brother about the intricacies of Meat Loaf's musical catalog. "He'd do anything for love but he won't screw around. Try listening to the lyrics, college boy."

Sam was silent for a few minutes before answering. "Hunh. Know how she feels."

Dean's head swiveled to look at his brother who was busy watching the corn fields speed by. "Sam? You got something you wanna say?"

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head. "No. Just listen to the lyrics." He turned back to the window and muttered almost under his breath, "Dumb ass."

Dean huffed out a sigh and pulled the Impala over to the side of the road, turning to face his pissed off brother. "Sam. What the hell crawled up your ass and died? Over a song? What the fuck dude?"

Sam turned to face him, expression full of anger and... hurt? Dean was stunned. "It just makes too much _sense_ that you'd like this damn song. I know you'd do anything for me, you've done it my whole life but you know the one thing that you won't do that I would kill for you to _not_ do?"

Dean sat there in silence, knowing anything he said would just serve to make Sam angrier so he just sat there until Sam started to speak again. "You won't stop screwing random waitresses and bartenders and cashiers and hostess' and front desk clerks - I could keep going here if you want."

Dean shook his head. "Sam... I didn't.." His throat was dry and he had to swallow to continue. "I didn't know it bothered you." He picked at the seam of the leather seat, intently staring at his fingers instead of Sam's open expression, filled with hurt and sadness and anger. It killed Dean to know he'd put it there. "I just... I know how much you value 'normal' and how much you still want it." He tried not to put how much hurt and betrayal he felt about normal into those words and continued. "And I figured that... even if we did... whatever it is we do. If I didn't... If we didn't... If we weren't... You know," he made a vague hand gesture and Sam rolled his eyes.

"What, exclusive? You're trying to tell me you screw around on me to _protect_ me? Bullshit, Dean," Sam said, eyes blazing.

Dean felt his own hackles raise. "_Bullshit_?? Sammy, protecting you is what I do. Even if it's protecting you from my-" He stopped and turned, facing front again. "Whatever. Let's just drop this, alright?"

But as usual, Sam was having none of that. He scooted closer to Dean on the bench seat. "Dammit Dean. I'm an adult. I don't need your protection anymore." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes but Sam for once didn't stop to argue, just kept on talking. "Especially from you. What we do... I want it too. I want it all Dean and," he put a tentative hand on Dean's arm, leaned forward so his breath tickled Dean's ear and neck. "It's okay if you want it too."

Dean closed his eyes and tried not to shiver. He opened them to give Sam a 'look' again before going to put the car back in gear. Sam's huge hand closing over his stopped him. "Dude, what the-" was all Dean managed to get out before Sam's lips were covering his own, rough and demanding and Dean fought it, or tried to anyway, for about three seconds before he made a low noise in his throat and just gave in, pushing and tugging until he was splayed over Sam as much as possible in the cramped front seat, eating and biting at Sam's mouth, each tiny noise and movement Sam made adding to the fire burning low in Dean's belly.

Sam wrapped his long arms around Dean's waist, hands tracing up and down his back lightly, making Dean shiver as he sucked on Sam's tongue before pulling back to lick at Sam's lower lip. Sam shivered in his arms and shifted up, erection nudging Dean's through their jeans. Sam moaned into Deans open mouth at the friction as Dean plunged one hand into Sam's hair, holding himself up with the other as he started to rock slowly against Sam as they fucked each other's mouths, lips shiny with spit and open as they gasped out their pleasure.

Dean slowly trailed kisses down over Sam's cheek to his jaw line then down to his neck, sucking and biting on his pulse point. He smirked in smug satisfaction when he pulled away at the already purpling bruise there. Sam huffed out a breath and opened dark eyes to try and glare at him. "Mature Dean."

Dean bent down and softly kissed Sam's lips, no tongue, just a rub of his lips over Sam's. "We're making out in the front seat of my car, Sammy. Not exactly mature to begin with."

Sam chuckled breathlessly and then grabbed Dean's neck to pull him back down into him. Their mouths met with bruising force and this time, Dean was the one whimpering and moaning into Sam's mouth. Sam's lips curled into a smile against his and Dean set about kissing what he knew was a smug look right off Sam's face.

Sam finally pulled away after long minutes, lips kiss-swollen and pink as the sunrise currently painting the sky. "Dean, man... backseat. More room." Dean nodded, more than willing to get rid of the gear shift digging into his kidneys. Dean sat back and pressed the heel of his palm into his aching dick at the sight of Sammy, sprawled across his front seat, shirt rucked up and face flushed with desire. "Backseat, now," Dean growled and Sam smirked and tumbled out of the car as Dean did the same.

Dean wasn't worried about getting caught by some other passing travelers; this stretch of road was dead even in the middle of summer, let alone in the dead of winter. So he had no reservations at all about arranging Sam's body beneath him to his liking, tossing off their shirts and tugging down both of their jeans just enough to get his hands on Sam's sweet ass and hard, leaking cock. They had plenty of practice at making the most of the small space in the backseat when their urges got to be too much for them, or when the credit cards with fake names were maxed out and Dean had had a bad week or two with hustling pool. So it wasn't exactly a new venue for either of them and Dean took advantage of that.

Sam was whimpering and shivering and Dean mouthed the damp skin at the back of Sam's neck while he slicked up his own cock before drizzling some lube on his fingers. He circled Sam's hole with a finger, causing more shivers to wrack his tall frame before slipping inside. Dean groaned, wishing he had enough room in the backseat to open Sam up with nothing but his tongue. Maybe when they got to the hotel later, he could spread Sam out naked, and fuck him in turn with tongue and fingers and cock. Dean pulled out on that thought and added another finger as Sam keened beneath him at the added pressure.

Dean fisted his own cock as he watched his fingers disappear inside of Sam, two then another, scissoring them and watching as Sam's skin rippled with his movements. Dean sheathed his cock in a condom salvaged from his wallet and bent down, covering Sam's body with his own. "Ready?" he whispered, fingers still deep inside of his heat, as Dean panted into his ear hot and moist. Sam nodded, hands clenching then releasing on the leather of the seat. Dean inhaled and pulled his fingers free with a small pop.

He guided himself with one hand, while the other gripped Sam's hip hard, fingers sure to leave bruises that Dean would later kiss and suck in penance for marking such gorgeous flesh. Sam was panting still, body taut with anticipation and want, skin flushed and glistening. Dean entered him slowly, giving him time to adjust to the stretch and burn before pulling back out and thrusting in deep, bottoming out. Sam cried out and Dean soothed him with soft kisses on his neck and shoulders, hands tracing his sides.

Once Sam relaxed a bit, Dean started to thrust, the ache in his balls reaching a fever pitch if he didn't start to move right the fuck now. It wasn't slow or easy or one of the best times they'd ever fucked - Dean still jerks off about that time in Virginia when they were stuck in a hotel room for three days with no electricity and nothing to do but fuck each other senseless - but it was still so goddamn good. He thrust hard and fast, his cock hitting Sam deep inside, making him whimper and moan, back arching into Dean.

Dean slid one hand down from Sam's hip to circle his flushed hard-on, thumbing the head, his calluses catching on the ridge, making Sam buck hard against him. He smiled ferally into Sam's shoulder and did it again and again, timing every move on Sam's cock with a deep, hard thrust inside of him. Sam's hands scrabbled at the seat for a few moments before he tightened all around Dean and let loose a wordless shout, coming in hot bursts across Dean's hand and wrist. Dean inhaled with a hiss, his eyes going crossed at how fucking _tight_ Sam always got right at that moment. He thrust once, twice, three more times before slamming one hand against the steamed up window above Sam's head and came in deep, wracking shudders inside of Sam, like his damn brain was coming out through his cock.

His hand slowly slid off the window as he collapsed onto Sam, both of them panting and heaving. Sam stirred first, reaching back to pat Dean's flank. Dean slowly disentangled himself from his brother and disposed of the condom out the window as they both got dressed in the cold twilight outside of the car. They slid into the front seat again and Dean started the Impala up and Meat Loaf once again blared from the speakers. He pulled back onto the highway and they traveled in silence for awhile until Sam started to snicker.

Dean shot him a glance. "What the hell is so funny?"

Sam turned to look at him, then back at the still visible handprint on the back passenger side window. "Nice little _Titanic_ moment we had there." Sam waits a beat, turning to look at Dean with a bratty look Dean knew too well. "Rose."

Dean let out an outraged sound and smacked Sam in the arm. "Whatever. Bitch."

Sam continued to laugh. "It's ok, I know you'll never let go," he got out in between gales of laughter.

Dean flipped him the bird and tried to ignore Sam's complete and utter glee. Paybacks were a bigger bitch than Sam. And Dean planned on paying him back as soon as they reached the nearest hotel.


End file.
